The existing human face electronic recognition access control comprises two parts, i.e., human face recognition apparatus and an electronic lock. The human face recognition apparatus comprises a camera and an in-built human face recognition software. Since the human face recognition apparatus is connected with the electronic lock, a door lock can be opened only if correct human face information is detected. However, at least following problems exist in the prior art: in the use of a human face electronic recognition access control system at a building-style home gate, due to problems of required light and angle of photographing a face, problem that detection cannot be performed correctly or detection time is too long would occur in detection of the human face, such that the function of opening a lock quickly fails to be realized.